Summer Blake: The Demon Slayer
by Jamie Serenity
Summary: In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. (Eventual EdwardxOC)
1. Introduction Chapter

This is a mix of different ideas I've had in mind for a long time that I've finally decided to write down to share with you all. It will have different mixtures and interpretations of things involving the Supernatural (Demons, ghosts, witches, ETC) with my own twists to the story. Things that will be in this story include: Supernatural (as stated above), Time Travel, and The Slayer (as stated below.)

I give credit to Joss Whedon for the idea of the Slayer in BTVS. I will be giving my own twist to it for this story.

\- Tea and Weirdness

* * *

 **Summer Blake: The Demon Slayer  
Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Fanfiction  
Introduction Chapter**

Summer Blake looks like any ordinary girl in the 21st century, but she isn't. Oh no, Summer is actually what they, the hunter's council, call "the Chosen one" or more commonly known by the name that strikes fear into demon's is "The Slayer."

A girl with brown hair and green eyes is walking through a graveyard at night. Summer is on a mission hunting for vampires, another type of demon that only comes out at night. The Slayer is a one girl chosen by random to be gifted with supernatural powers like Supernatural strength to match a demon, dream like visions of things to come, and super healing. They are meant to be like police for demons and make sure they follow the rules according to the contract. If they break the rules and eat souls willy nilly without making contracts to do so, the Slayer steps in and ends them. This goes for all types of demons.

Summer didn't want this at all, but she realized no matter how much she tried to run from it or ignore it, it would always follow her. It was her destiny and she couldn't stop it.

The Slayer walks out to the graveyard and looks around at all the graves. Uhhh, she didn't like it at all. Graveyards always gave her the chills. Its just how Death was with everyone.

Summer began to feel her slayer senses tingling, telling her to be on the lookout as something was going to jump out soon. She quickly turned around to see a Shinigami staring at her.

She jumped back a little, surprised by it. Ever since she was little, she has been able to see the grim reapers with their yellow-green eyes and glasses walking around and collecting people's cinematic records of their souls. They could only be visable to humans if they wanted to be or a person was close to death. She could see them all the time. She figured they either wanted to be seen by her or it was because of her destiny as the slayer.

The Shinigami gave her a blank, emotionless stare. It was pretty typical of them, though some of them showed emotions at times.

Summer put her hand on her hip "Hello. Look, I'm very busy trying to wait for this vamp to rise from it's grave. Once I kill it, then we can talk."

He gave a sigh "I understand, but I'm here on a mission right now. There is something I need you to do."

She raised her eyebrow "And what is that?"

"I'm only allowed to bend the rules this one time and one time only! You are suppose to go back in time. That is all I am allowed to tell you. You will be sent to the place you are needed to do your mission and you will go from there."

Summer shook her head at him "Wait. You want me to go back in time. Won't that cause a terrible effect to now?"

The shinigami pushed his glasses up to his face "You will realize the answer in time. Now, we will keep watch for the filthy demons here while you are away. I will touch your head and you will be sent to the time and place you are needed."

She looked to him with her wide green eyes "Whoa, hold on. Why me? Why do I have to do this?"

"It is your destiny."

Summer gave a sarcastic laugh "Oh great. I knew you were going to say that."

"Let's begin now." Summer stood still as he put his finger to her head. She felt a little zap as everything became black around her.

* * *

"Am I dead? Did he seriously just con me out of my life?" Summer looked around the dark place but didn't see anything. "Might as well start walking and find an exit...if there is one."

She began to raise her foot forward as her shoe tapped against something.

"Who's there?" A young boy called out.

"Uhh...Summer. My name is Summer. I'm not quite sure where I am."

"Claude!"

She heard someone else's voice as they talked to the boy. It was then when she had her slayer senses tingling big time. The boy was in danger!

"Hey boy! You're in danger. That man is a-" Suddenly there was light as the door opened and their was a butler with glasses holding a candle and he looked at her. "Demon."

Claude's eyes flashed quickly as Summer went into a defense stance.

The young boy, who got up off the bed, walked up to her. He had blond short hair and blue eyes. He was wearing his nightgown. "You know about demons?"

Summer nodded "Well...you could actually say I'm like the police for them. Are you in a contract with him?"

Claude's eyes widened a bit, realizing who she was. He had only heard stories about the demon slayer but had never actually met her. She wasn't what he imagined.

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow at her "Yes I am." He walked over to his demon butler, softly petting him like you would a dog. "This here is my Claude." He then stuck out his tongue which showed the mark of his contact to him. "He is loyal to me and only me if that is your concern." He laughed looking to Claude, "I didn't know demon's had police!"

Claude pushed his glasses up to his face, keeping his calm demenaor. "Yes we do. What do you wish me to do with this girl your Highness?" He wanted to get rid of her. Having the demon slayer here was already annoying. He had his plans and didn't want her interfering with them.

The boy gave a smirk and thoughtful look to Summer. "Hmmm? Nothing! She will stay here as our guest." He ran up to her with a bright smile, taking her hands in his. "I wish to know more about you and your life policing demons."

Summer looked to him shocked, blinking her eyes. She was taken by surprise at the whole thing. "Uhh...ok then. Do you mind telling me where I am exactly and your name?"

"I'm Alois Trancy and this is the Trancy manor! I thought you would've known that since you snuck into my closet."

Summer scratched her head giving a nervous laugh "Yeah...that's a whole other story."

"And why are you dressed that way? Only whore's dress that way."

She looked to Alois with her eyes glared. "Excuse me? That's very rude!"

He gave her an innocent look. "It's true though. Ladies in this time don't dress like that at all unless they are whores. Are you one of them as well?"

"No! This is how people in my time dress! Wearing a skirt and tank top is not a bad thing!"

Alois' face brightened in excitement "Are you from a different time?"

Claude's eyes narrowed a bit. So that's why this girl seemed a bit off, besides being the slayer. She was from a different time.

Summer debated about telling him. Was she even allowed to tell him? She would have to since she kinda blabbed about it already. "Uh yes. In the future. What year is this exactly?"

"1887, London."

"EEEEP! I'm in Victorian London!" _He sent me here of all places?_

"How did you end up here anyway? Do you always travel to different times?"

Oh boy, how was she going to get out of this one? She couldn't tell him who sent her so she would have to lie about it _._ "Oh yes! I just used a magic spell to get here. I'm surprised I ended up here though, especially in your closet."

She looked over to the demon who gave her a knowing look that told he knew she was lying. She gave a look back telling him she had a good reason and would explain later. _  
_  
Alois gave an amused laugh "That sounds like so much fun! I'm happy you ended up here!"

Summer looked to him with wide eyes as she saw saw the sadness in his eyes, his soul, that he had hidden behind that happy mask he wore. She didn't like it when she ended up seeing glimpses of people's souls. She could feel all the pain or happiness they went through during the moment of that glimpse and it affected her. People would think of her as being a freak for suddenly crying or laughing when it happened, so she learned to keep it bottled up but still help them.

"Is it just you and your butler here or do you have others that live with you?"

His expression turned sad, now expressing the feelings in his soul. "Yes, but they are just my servants. I don't have any family, they all died. It was very tragic."

"It must be lonely..."

"Yes, it is." A smile than came to his face. "But I have my dear Claude here with me so I'm not alone!"

A sad smile came to her lips. "It's good that you have him then." She gave the demon butler a small smile and her eyes narrowed, telling him that he better not hurt the boy in anyway. Her eyes then returned to Alois. "I know how it feels to be lonely. My family died when I was little and well...I've been in the foster care system ever since."

"Foster care?"

Summer gave a small smile "It's pretty much like an orphanage. You do have orphanage's here, right?"

Alois' eyes widened and so did Claude's at her asking that question. He knew it was a sensitive subject for his master. "Yes, I've been in one before...before my now dear deceased father took me in here."

The slayer looked to him with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry for bringing it up Alois."

The young boy gave a bright smile again. "It's alright, you didn't know any better."

Claude looked to his master "Highness, it is time you went back to sleep."

Alois looked to his butler and sighed. "Fine. Claude show...it was Autumn wasn't it?"

"No, Summer."

"Show Summer to her room she will be staying in for now." As the two of them began leaving the room, the young boy gave Summer one last look with a grin. "Also get her some appropriate clothes if you can."

The Slayer looked to the butler demon with a glare, both walking in the dark hallway lit by the candle Claude held. "Let's get one thing straight, as long as you behave, I'll behave. And no way am I wearing one of those death traps for internal organs that you call a corset!"

Claude looked to her, amused. She was very bold talking to him in that way. He was finding this girl entertaining by the minute, but he would have to keep a close eye on her. He didn't want her ruining his plans for his master.

They had both finally arrived to the room. He opened to door for her as she entered. It was a beautiful, big room, just like the ones you see in pictures of the Victorian houses. The room was painted white with some purple and gold to the outlings. The bed looked super comfy as Summer found herself yawning.

"I will send Hannah, the maid up to help you prepare for bed." The demon butler told her.

"Is Hannah another demon as well?" Summer asked bitterly.

Claude looked to her nonchalant. "Yes my lady."

"Are there any other demons here as well?" The Slayer's senses were going off big time. It felt like at least 4 or more demons.

"Yes. All of the staff are demons."

The brunette girl looked to him with wide eyes than narrowed them. "Talk about a house of hell."

* * *

Claude left to go get Hannah to help Summer get to bed. As Summer waited in her room, she began to lay on her bed. She was deep in thought, trying to figure out why the Shinigami sent her here of all places.

"So this is the place where I'm suppose to do my mission? But what am I suppose to do?" She mumbled to herself as she looked outside. Summer didn't want to keep doing this. She greatly disliked this stupid destiny crap and would wonder why God chose her to be the next one called. They say God has a plan for all of us and is trying to help us no matter. Maybe, in someway, this was his way of doing so for her. Maybe she was meant to do something spectaculiar.

Didn't mean she had to like it though.

She began to feel her eyes drooping as she fell asleep.

Outside the room, the 5 demons of Trancy manor watched her sleep. They were all taking in the sight of their enemy, The Slayer. Hannah looked to her with a glare "I've met the Slayer before. How could she be here again?"

"She is not from our time. She is from the future."

The triplets let out a whisper of an awe.

"So she's here on a mission, but doesn't know what to do?" A devious smirk came to the demon butler's face along with a plan in mind. "I have one for her."

They all looked to him with a questionable look, wondering what it was.

"She can help us with taking out Sebastian Michaelis."

The triplets let out another whisper of an awe over his clever plan.

 _Then while she is distracted by him, I can put the second part of my plan into action._ Claude thought to himself. The Slayer could actually come in handy. Besides this girl didn't seem like anything special, unlike the other slayers. She was just a girl bestowed with a power she didn't know how to use.

Oh boy, they were about to find out how wrong they were.


	2. She's the Slayer

**Summer Blake: The Demon Slayer**

 **Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1: She's the Slayer  
**

* * *

Summer opened her eyes, taking in the scenery of the new place she was in. The few rays from the sun starting to rise peaked in through the curtains and she could hear birds beginning to chirp.

Her internal clock told her to wake up. With a stretch and a yawn, she bursted out of bed and made it to the door, opening it before the demon maid could.

Hannah greeted her with a smile. "G-Good morning my lady, sorry I didn't come to help you into bed last night."

"That's okay. I know things are different in this time, but I can do everything myself." She shrugged her off, making her way past.

"Claude is waking Master Alois right now. Breakfast will be ready soon, but we should get you changed into different clothes."

Summer shook her head. "Oh heck no. You aren't putting me in the death trap you call clothing from this era! I'm perfectly fine in this, thanks."

Hannah sighed and followed the stubborn girl to the dining room where the triplets stood at the table waiting. The Slayer raised an eyebrow at them and then smiled. They seemed amusing to her. "Hello, I'm Summer Blake. You must be the rest of the demon servants, right?"

They nodded to her, remaining silent. She chuckled as one of them held the chair out for her. While waiting for Alois, she looked around the dining room, observing it and the demons standing around her. Did this kid have a contract with all of them, or are they just flocking around him for the heck of it?

The demons and Summer looked at each other before she broke the silence. "So, are you all in a contract with Alois or is it just that butler?"

The triplets whispered among each other while Hannah replied. "No my lady. Claude is the only one. My subordinates and I are just here to help Master Alois out."

"Hmmm." Summer looked to them with a careful eye, evaluating if she was lying or not. It was one of the things Summer was good at, telling if someone was lying or not. "You really care for him, don't you? And I mean, you not only wish to eat his soul but also want his happiness, right?"

"Yes." Hannah nodded, a warm sincere smile on her lips.

It was in that moment when Alois walked into the room, running right over to the Slayer with a warm smile. "Summer! I'm happy to see you again! how did you sleep?"

She returned the smile. "I'm happy to see you as well. I slept fine, even though it was weird waking up in a different place."

"Breakfast will be served now." Claude announced with a bow.

Once her plate was set on the table, Summer looked in awe. It was a fancy breakfast only rich people would have. She went to take a bite and smiled happily. "This is amazing! So this is how it is being rich in the Victorian era."

Alois looked on, giving a bored look. "It's nothing special."

"It's like that to you because you live it everyday, as for me, this is something I'd dream about, but never thought would come true."

He chuckled in reply, before Summer continued. "Don't get me wrong, I like somethings from your time, like the fashion and some of the ideals, but to people in my time it is nothing more than another time period we wear for costumes."

This intrigued the young earl. "Well I guess that would make sense with the way we dress. Is that why don't wish to wear our clothes, besides the corset?"

"No, I actually like dressing up. I just dress this way because it's easier for me to fight in, then a dress or skirt." Summer stated, looking down at her tank top and shorts she wore before finishing her food. "Well, I better be off."

This caused Alois to jolt up from his seat. "No, don't leave!"

Summer could sense the fear in his voice, causing her to stay frozen. "Whoa there Alois, I'll be back later. I just really need to get started on figuring out what I was sent here to do."

He hugged her knees, determined to stop her. She bent down the best she could, and hugged him. "You want me to pinky promise my return?"

"Pinky promise?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

"I never break a pinky promise." She smiled warmly at him. "You could say it's like my version of a contract. So , what do you say? Twist your pinky finger around mine if you accept. "

The Slayer showed him an example, sealing her end of the contract. Alois then did the same in return. "You will return to me, that is an order."

"It's a promise."

* * *

Summer walked around the main town of London, surprised to see how different it was from her time. Yep, she wasn't home anymore.

Everyone kept giving her strange looks over the way she was dressed, some were pure shock and disgust, then the others were men trying to hide their looks of lust. She sighed, knowing it didn't matter what time period, people were going to flip over the way people dressed and have something to complain about.

She didn't care though and continued walking, ending up running into someone. It was a young girl with blonde hair in pigtails. "Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. Let me help you up."

Holding out a hand, Elizabeth accepted it, looking to Summer hesitantly. "Um, thank you miss."

"Elizabeth!" The voice of a young man shouted.

He ran over and took the girl into a hug, before looking to the Slayer with the same hesitance, but a blush in his cheeks. "Thank you for helping my sister."

"You're welcome!" Summer scratched the back of her head. "I'm new here and a bit lost, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Did you need help finding something?" Elizabeth asked, eager to help.

"Elizabeth..." Edward whispered at her.

Summer gave him a strange look, but ignored him, looking to his sister. "If only I knew what I was looking for. Maybe I should just wait for a sign..." She began mumbling to herself.

"Are you looking for your family, a loved one, or...a brothel?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly, trying her best to help.

Edward gasped at his sister saying that word or even knowing what one was.

Summer looked to the girl, finally realizing why they seemed so tense around her. "Do you think I'm a prostitute or something?"

They nodded slowly. "Well, the way you are dressed..."

The Slayer shook her head then started bursting into laughter. "Ha ha ha, no way in hell would I ever be anything like that! I know the way I dress may be weird and improper for your society, but I dress this way because it's normal for me. I'm just a college student with the whole world on my shoulders."

"You attend university?!" They asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"But you're a girl!" Edward commented.

This caused Summer to push him into a wall, narrowing her eyes, also causing some passer by's to look. "Yeah, I'm a girl and I go to college, what's it to you?" She backed away from him. "I'm not going to be the kind of girl who waits around for a husband and stays home taking care of the baby. I want to learn and see the world with them as well! Screw what society has to say!"

Edward's blush increased, while Elizabeth looked to her in amazement. "You're so brave! Not a lot of people, especially women, can say that. I only know one person and that women is our mother."

"She sounds like an amazing woman who can stand her ground. Even where I'm from, it is rare."

"Oh~ Maybe you can come over to our place and meet her. We can help you with finding where you need to go around here, plus I can give you some of my dresses to wear! What do you say?" Elizabeth clapped her hands together, excited for her response.

"E-Elizabeth..." Her brother began once more.

She looked to him, giving him a sad look she knew he couldn't resist. "Brother, are you saying you don't want to help her out?! I'd be sad if you said that."

Edward panicked, giving in. "O-Of course we are going to help her! She is coming home with us!"

Summer looked to them, grateful for the help they were giving her. "Thank you, but I can't stay long. I promised a friend I would return to him."

As they helped her into the carriage, they gave her a look. "Who's this friend?"

"Alois Trancy."

They gasped, recognising the name. "Are you his fiancee?"

Summer shook her head. "Is that what you're going to jump to?"

"A family member?"

She sighed. "No. He took me in when I...was sent here."

"Sent here?" Edward asked.

"In other words, you work for the Queen?" Elizabeth asked in a hushed voice.

"You could say..." She wasn't lying there. Back home, Queen Elizabeth II would have her sent on tasks, not only involving the Supernatural, but also just normal humans who committed crimes or kidnappings.

Elizabeth squeeled, then covered her mouth. "We have someone in our family, my fiancee to be exact, who works for the queen and is known as "The Queen's Watchdog." What is your title?"

"The Slayer."

Both siblings looked in astonishment and chills. "S-So you kill...?" Edward asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, but not people. I could never kill people." The siblings seemed to relax again at this. "I kill monsters."

They looked at her like she was crazy. "Monsters?!"

Summer nodded. "Yep, monsters like from Supernatural lore, demons, vampires etc. I know you think I'm crazy, but it's true. How else can you explain the fact that you've never seen any or have proof of their existence besides from books?" She smiled to them. "It's because of the Slayer and that's what I am."

The Midford siblings faces were filled with wonder, thinking over what she said. "Wow, that makes sense! I never realized it would be because of you." Elizabeth replied. "Ah...I've been so caught up in talking with you I forgot to ask what your name was?"

"Summer Blake."

"Nice to properly meet you Miss Blake!"

"Please, just call me Summer." She looked over to Edward. "Same goes for you Buddy."

He blushed, trying to protest, but Elizabeth cut him off with more questions to ask. "What did you mean by you don't know what you're looking for if you were sent here on a mission? Surely you would be informed of it, right?"

"Normally, yes, but not for this one. I have to try to figure out what the mission is about."

"And that's why you were asking for a sign, hoping you could get a clue to help you find it?" Edward added in.

"Correct."

"Has it come to you yet?"

Summer looked between the siblings, having a feeling come over her. The Shinigami sent her to this time period, into Alois' closet by mistake or not, which a lot of demons were. Then Summer ends up running into these two, who could possibly be a connection to another part of this puzzle in the mission. Obviously, some part of this mission involved demons and their contracts, but why this time period? People around the world in different time period's made contracts with demons all the time, which past Slayer's would have watched over, so why send her specially to this era? What is so special about it?

Knowing how time travel usually worked, it would involve making an impact and changing something about it, whether the people in it, or the place itself. That was when Summer began to realize it, her intuition confirming her thoughts.

"Yes, I think I've gotten a sign."

She was here to touch lives and save souls, pushing the monsters away. After all, that's what makes her the Slayer.

* * *

 **I finally wrote this chapter out, oh my gosh! I've been having the worst writers block! All the ideas are there, I just couldn't bring myself to sit down and write them out.**

 **Alright, I'll see ya in the next chapter everyone~! Constructive c** **riticism and comments are always welcomed and highly appreciated~!  
**

 **Title for Chapter is from the song "She's the Slayer" by Velvet Chain, based off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which influenced this story. :)**


	3. Victorian Etiquette

**Summer Blake: The Demon Slayer**

 **Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2: Victorian Etiquette  
**

Arriving at the Midford manor, Summer and the Midford siblings were greeted by the servants of the manor, who gave the Slayer strange looks over her outfit.

"Tell mother we are back and we've brought a guest she should meet right away." Edward told the butler.

He bowed. "Yes my lord."

Walking through the door, Summer was taken back by how the mansion looked. Again, it made her feel like she was in a dream because nobody from her time would ever see this unless they were rich.

Edward and Elizabeth looked to her, watching how she reacted. They knew their mother, being the strict but respectable women she is, would be able to give this girl the help she needed, even if it wasn't the help she was exactly looking for.

The butler returned, bowing. "The Marchioness will see you in the drawing room."

Summer raised her eyebrow before following the group into the room, coming across a woman who was dressed orderly, her hair in a tight bun. The thing that struck out to the Slayer the most was the woman's expression, the strict expression of a parent, which sent chills down her back. She had a bad feeling about this.

Francis gave her a look of disdain over her appearence, remaining collected. "Sit down please." Looking to her children, they exchanged looks, communicating silently between each other.

Summer gulped, and sat down on the loveseat, directly across from her. Lizzy and Edward sitting next to her.

It remained quiet and tense in the room as Francis finished sipping her tea. Summer feeling awkward, tried to break the silence. "Edward and Elizabeth have told me about you and how wonderful of a woman you are."

She remained silent, still sipping her tea, which made a vein pop in Summer. _What is her problem? I don't see how great she is at all. She seems cold and uptight._

Summer sighed, looking to the siblings for help. They gave her a nervous smile, before looking back to their mother. "Mother, this is Summer Blake. She is lost and needs our help, which is why we brought her here." Elizabeth told her.

Francis eyed her once more, before setting down her tea cup.

Elizabeth continued, chuckling. "She has some pretty interesting stories to tell."

Finally, Francis spoke, asking, "What kind of stories?"

"One of how she kills supernatural monsters and is called the Slayer."

This caused Francis to stand up from her seat, and Lizzy and Edward jolt from it. Noticing how they were all reacting, Summer felt her heart begin to beat fast.

The Marchioness looked her directly in the eye. "Young Lady, stay with me. Edward and Elizabeth!"

"Y-Yes mother?" They stood up tall.

"Leave us at once."

Summer turned to watch her friends leave, starting to regret coming with them. At the moment she felt like she was just signed up for the mental hospital. No, she wasn't crazy. The reality of it actually happening from all her talk was beginning to hit her.

Francis walked over to her, looking her over. "Miss Blake, we have a lot of work to do with you. First off, let me start with telling you that I don't appreciate you telling my children crazy stories like that."

 _B-But it isn't a crazy story..._ Summer thought. She hesitated telling her that, thinking that if she told her the truth, she would be locked up. But yet, she also didn't want to lie to the woman, so she deemed it best to remain silent. She should have just kept her mouth shut to begin with.

"Child, I want you to understand that if you continue to speak that way, someone will send you to the nearest asylum. You do understand that?" Francis told her, sincere.

The Slayer looked up, noticing her sincere tone. "Yes maam! I realize that now."

"Also, we will have to do something about the way you're dressed. It's lazy and no lady should be dressed that way." Francis said. "Do you care at all about your appearance?"

"Yes, I do. It's just where I'm from it's normal to dress in a tank top and shorts."

"Lazy..." The Marchioness spat.

Summer narrowed her eyes at the woman. "What did you say?"

"I said that your dress style is lazy. There is no effort you put into your appearance to show you even care about how you look." She sighed, shaking her head. "My dear, our dress style may not be normal for you, but we work hard on our appearances to make sure we look prim and proper because that's how we wish to be. Etiquette is important to us just as much as our traditions and morals."

A warm smile came to the Slayer's face, but her eyes were sad. "And where I come from all of that is almost extinct, except for the few who still follow all of it."

Francis noticed her look. "Miss Blake, where are you from?"

"If I was to tell you, you wouldn't believe me." Summer chuckled. She began to zone out, deep in thought as Francis studied her.

This girl was strange and peculiar, having no sense of propriety, but yet, seemed sad over the fact of her people not having the ideals they have. Had Francis thought wrong of the girl?

She cleared her throat as Summer snapped from her thoughts. "Sorry...I was just thinking that maybe people learn all of this stuff from their parents?"

"You speak as if your parents are gone."

"They are. They passed away when I was young, so I've lived in an orphanage most of my life."

Francis' eyes widened, finally all the pieces starting to come together. With no parents to guide her and living with tones of children, including the place she was raised in from the sounds of it, of course she wouldn't know any different.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up Miss Blake."

Summer shook her head, smiling. "No, no, it's okay." She took in a long breath, then let it out. "Can I ask you something since we're on the subject of Victorian Etiquette?"

Francis raised a brow before nodding. "You may."

"Would it be wrong for me to actually want to wait on a husband, hypothetically speaking?" Summer asked, a red blush on her cheeks.

"No, there is nothing wrong with it at all!"

"Even if there is a slight chance of divorce down the road?"

"No such thing is acceptable, unless adultery is involved." Francis looked to Summer. "Are you afraid of that happening to you Miss Blake, if you don't mind me asking?"

Summer nodded, looking to her. "Divorce has become so common and very easy where I'm from. I just want to find a guy I love and who loves me just as equally, and not have to go through it. But...it seems like all the guys I come across don't want that."

"There seems to be a lot of chaos and unruliness where you're from." Francis commented.

"You have no idea." Summer replied, sighing.

A smile came to Francis' face, eyeing the girl. "Yet, you don't seem to want to follow their ways, do you?"

"Not entirely. I lied to Elizabeth and Edward saying I don't want to wait on a husband and stay home with a baby, when in fact, I feel the opposite." Summer confessed, hesitantly. She was afraid of getting hurt by a guy and acted that way to try and save herself the pain.

"Oh?" Francis said.

"I wish that where I'm from people would remember those etiquette's and traditions long forgotten or looked over as stupid and see that there is actually some good in them." Summer admitted.

"There is nothing you can do if they don't wish to follow them, all you can do is keep them alive by following them yourself." Francis told her.

Summer's eyes widened, realizing the meaning in her words. There was nothing wrong with her believing in etiquette and traditions people deemed silly, all that mattered was if she believed in them and followed through with them instead of pretending she didn't like she always did. A renewed sense of confidence began to take hold in her.

"And I can help you with that by giving you lessons." Francis gave a small smile. "I'll turn you into the proper lady I know is hiding in there."

The Slayer looked up, surprised, but grateful. "S-Seriously?"

Francis nodded, calling for the maid. "First we will get you dressed in the proper clothes. You must look the part in order to embrace it." The butler entered the room. "Take Miss Blake here to get changed, some of my dresses should do."

Summer blinked at everything happening, before being whisked away by the maid.

"Ah, Miss Blake!" Francis called to her.

"Yes?"

"Hopefully you don't mind fencing lessons as well because I believe every lady should take skill in that in order to defend herself."

"Yay, something I'm experienced at. Weapons are kind of my thing."

Francis smirked. "We shall see about that." For Lady Midford was a champion at sports involving the use of weapons.

* * *

Paula, the maid, laid out a variety of dresses, some were the Marchioness' and some were Lizzy's.

"I think the green one will do." Summer said, holding it up.

"That will look beautiful!" Paula commented, pulling out the corset.

Summer looked to it with disdain. "Do I really have to wear that with it? Can't I just see how the dress looks on me without it?"

Paula looked taken back. "But, my lady-"

"It's a part of the outfit and the etiquette." She sighed, defeated. "Fine, just make it quick."

* * *

Edward and Elizabeth were out in the garden of their mansion, talking among themselves about the strange girl they had just met.

"I feel bad for leaving her with mother, but I think she will be able to help her." Elizabeth told him.

Edward was deep in thought before asking. "Do you honestly believe a word she said about being this 'Slayer?'"

"She honestly thought what she was saying was the truth, but I don't believe it. It's all just stories." Elizabeth giggled.

He just couldn't shake this feeling, as if maybe, just maybe, her words had some truth. "She looked hurt by you saying that."

Elizabeth looked down. "I know..."

Someone cleared their throat and they were shocked to see their mother, but most of all the person standing behind her. It was a woman, dressed in a olive green dress with light green ruffles and her brown hair in a bun. She wore short white gloves to match.

"Oh, hello mother." Edward said, bowing. "And hello miss."

Elizabeth gasped, looking to the lady. "Wow, you look amazing! That dress fits you perfectly!"

"You know her?" Edward asked. looking to his sister confused.

All three ladies looked to him shocked he hadn't realized who this was yet. That was when Summer began to chuckle. "Ed-, ahem, I mean, Lord Edward, I know my looks have changed, but it's me."

He blinked, starting to piece it together. "Miss Blake?"

"Yes sir!"

And just like that, a blush came upon his face as he looked her over, seeing how her appearance had changed. "I'm sorry I didn't notice that was you, you look so, so..."

"Different. Yeah, I know."

"It's a good different though. Nothing wrong with it." He hurried to get those words out.

Summer cleared her throat. "Thanks. I mean, thank you." She attempted a weird curtsy, which Francis excused for now. "Hey Edward."

"Y-yes?!"

"I wanted to start with apologizing for the way I acted by pushing you against the wall like that. I lost my temper so easily and I shouldn't have. You're alright though?"

Edward nodded his head. "You shocked me, but I am alright."

Summer gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god." Knowing her super strength that came with being the slayer, she was surprised she didn't end up beating him through the wall with that push.

"You pushed my son against a wall?" Francis asked, a bit amused. It reminded her of how she first met her husband.

"Yeah..." The Slayer scratched the back of her head, ashamed.

"Though I don't approve of it, you could meet your husband in a strange way. I met their father by defeating him in a fencing tournament, we've been married ever since."

Summer looked amazed by this. "Really?"

"It's true." Elizabeth confirmed. "Father had fallen in love with mother from that moment."

Edward nodded, a hint of blush still on his cheeks.

Summer wanted to burst into laughter, but instead felt a warm smile taking over her. She knew being an apprentice of Marchioness Francis Midford was going to be a good thing. She was a strong women who stood her ground and wasn't afraid to speak her mind, yet had etiquette.

It made her feel like Francis was her watcher.

* * *

 **I don't have much to say for this chapter except, in the show BTVS, which this is partially based off, the Slayer has a watcher who guides her through her training and beign the slayer. Hint, hint. I'll leave it at that and let you figure out what I mean.**

 **Feel free to leave constructive criticism and your thoughts on this. As always, I appreciate it! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Your Destiny Awaits

**Summer Blake: The Demon Slayer**

 **Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 3: Your Destiny Awaits  
**

A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walks along a graveyard, searching for someone. He catches a scent and starts running towards it, sniffing. Three days had passed with no sign of the Slayer anywhere, even her friends were concerned for her.

Cian adjusted his leather jacket and looked to the spot where Summer's scent disappeared completely, studying it. _Why does it end here? Did someone kidnap her?_

He growled, his blue eyes flashing red momentarily. The slayer was his prey and be damned whoever had taken his prey from him. He could confront her friends on her whereabouts, but they were just as lost as him. Especially Jasper.

No one had any idea where she went, not even the other demons and supernatural creatures, except for the rumors. A banshee spread a rumor about her talking to the reapers a couple nights ago before she disappeared.

Cian sighed and made his way to pay the reapers a visit, even if it meant causing a little hell.

* * *

 _The bell had rang, indicating that school was over. Summer was just finishing up her studying in the library when a book was thrown at the table she was at. The book read: "Supernatural creatures of our world."  
_

 _The man who threw it walked up towards her slowly, wearing a long blue trench coat, glasses and his blonde hair that reached his shoulders swaying behind him. "Summer Blake?" He asked._

 _She nodded, looking up from the book. "Y-yes?"_

 _"I've been looking for you. You must come with me now, your destiny awaits."_

 _Summer gave a confused look. "What are you talking about?"_

 _He pointed to the book. "You should have started your training sooner, but it has been hard to find your whereabouts. I'm Jasper, your watcher."_

 _"I'm still lost."_

 _Jasper sighed. "I know. Let me sum it up for you,_ _ _Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer, and that is you Summer._ "_

 _She looked to him silently, her expression one of shock and hurt. Summer stood up grabbing the book she originally had. "You're making fun of me! Who put you up to this?"_

 _The Watcher looked to her wide eyed. "No, Summer I mean no jest. I'm serious!"_

 _"Sure you are." Summer spat. "I can't believe even adults are starting to make fun of me now. Just leave me alone!" She stormed out of the library._

 _Jasper ran after her. "Miss Blake! Miss Blake!"_

 _She continued to ignore him, walking along. The Watcher was persistent though. "Please, listen to me!"_

 _In the empty hallway they were in, Summer stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "And why exactly should I? So what if I'm interested in reading books about the Supernatural? It doesn't call for you to make fun of me by calling me a witch or this slayer crap you're giving me!"_

 _"I'm not making fun of you Miss Blake, I'm telling the truth." Jasper huffed. "How can I prove it? Oh! Have you been having weird dreams lately where you're in another girls shoes, so to speak, and they are either being hunted down by a weird monster or fighting one?"_

 _"That doesn't mean anything!" Summer said. "If anyone watched a horror movie before going to bed they would probably have weird dreams like that."_

 _"What about the reapers? Surely you've seen them already from what I understand of your background."_

 _She looked to him with narrowed eyes, gripping her books tight. "My background? Have you been spying on me?!"_

 _Jasper pointed to her hand and she looked to see she tore her books right in half just by holding them tightly. "I see the superhuman strength has kicked in."_

 _The Slayer looked to it shocked. "So what? You're just pissing me off is all! Leave me alone!"_

 _She began to run away from him this time, as Jasper pulled out a knife and through it right at her. Summer dropped her books and quickly turned around to catch it in between her fingers, inches from her face. Her heart was racing and her eyes were wide, frozen in place at what had just happened._

 _Jasper walked towards her. "And you have the reflexes of the slayer."_

 _"What the hell is wrong with you? You threw a knife at my head!" Summer yelled, tears falling from her eyes._

 _"I had to test you and look, you caught it. Only the Slayer could have done that."_

 _She dropped the knife to the ground as it hit with a loud sound. Her wide green eyes remained on him while she was in denial about all of this. "This can't be happening. No, this isn't real."_

 _"But you know it is Miss Blake." Jasper leaned in towards her. "You never did answer me about the reapers? Have you been able to see them yet?"_

 _Summer nodded slowly. "Yes, they wear glasses just like you. Their eyes are a light yellowish green. They wear black suits and carry scythe's around, each one looking different. The reapers I've seen are silent and emotionless, and take peoples souls into the afterlife."_

 _"You are correct."_

 _She looked back to her books that lay at her feet torn apart and the knife, processing all that happened. Jasper cleared his throat, causing her to look back up at him._

 _"Miss Blake, you best be getting back to the orphanage. I'll see you there tonight and then we can start talking about your training."_

 _She began to walk away from him, happy to leave. It felt nice to get away from that tense atmosphere, but yet she couldn't shake this feeling in her gut that everything was about to change once again for her. She ignored it and continued on her way, thinking of the events as a bad dream.  
_

 _Until he arrived at the orphanage and adopted her._

* * *

Jolting up in her bed back at the Trancy manor, a warm smile came to Summer's face over the nostalgic memory. It was weird that lately she started having dreams of memories from her past, but she suspected it had to do with the fact she was in the past.

Stretching, she got out of bed just as Hannah arrived to help get her dressed for today, the usual routine of theirs. Ever since she arrived back to the manor wearing the dress the Marchioness gave her, Alois went out and bought her some.

Summer explained to the young Earl that the Marchioness had opened her eyes to the fact that while she was here she should learn to act and dress the part.

During breakfast time the two of them talked among each other.

"Today I've invited some special guests to my manor for a game of chess." Alois declared, cheerfully.

"Oh? I'm not good at chess, so I'll be watching."

The young Earl chuckled. "Oh no Summer. I think this is the kind of chess you'd be good at. It requires skills of battle and I'd like to see what you are capable of as the Slayer with my own eyes."

She looked to him with a raised brow.

"I need you to take care of someone for me, if you understand what I'm saying."

"Alois, what's going on?" Summer asked, concerned.

The demons in the room all listened intently now.

The young earl burst into tears, running into her arms for a hug. "The person, who I have reason to believe killed my family, is who I invited over today ,along with his butler who is a demon."

The Slayer's eyes widened at this and a small smirk came to Claude's face. "You invited your families killer over and his demonic butler as well? What are you thinking Alois?"

"I have Claude, that maid and those three to protect me. He is outnumbered." Alois waved it off, smirking. "Besides, with you here and being the Slayer, I can already say checkmate."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" She asked hesitantly.

"Do what you would always do, protect the innocent by killing the monsters. I want you to kill Ciel Phantomhive and his butler for me." Alois told her bluntly.

Summer jolted up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it for a minute. I'm not going to go around and kill someone, even if you think they may have killed your family. I'm not one of your demons you can order around sweetie."

The young earl's eyes narrowed as he jabbed his fork into the table. "Isn't it your job to protect the innocent?! Besides, his butler is a demon and he ordered him to kill my family! Why can't you do this one thing for me and bring justice?"

"Because it would make me just as bad as them!" This caused Alois' eyes to widened. The demons around them still listening intently. "If this Ciel person is your families killer and he did order his butler to kill them, the demon was obeying orders which follows the contract between them. It was wrong what they did, but I can't just kill the demon for following orders and for his master giving them." Summer sighed. "But if they do harm an innocent again, I will have to stop them."

Claude looked between the others, an idea coming to mind. Alois' blue eyes remained on Summer as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to know that it is against my code to kill humans, even if they have done wrong. As for demons, I'm willing to give them a chance, but if they cross me on that chance, I will kill them. This goes for any supernatural creature." She eyed the others, conveying the message to them, a hint of sympathy, before looking to Alois again. "If what you said is true about this person, I can send them to jail and make sure they are locked away forever."

"You can actually do that?" Alois asked, intrigued.

Summer nodded. "I've done it before. But I want to get to know this Ciel person and his butler and see if what you say is true about them before I take any action, okay."

The young earl sighed. "Fine, do what you must."

They returned to their breakfast, everyone deep in thought over what would be happening today once they arrived. Maybe there was a reason she had that dream this morning.

The familiar words Jasper once spoke to her rang in her head once more. " _Let me sum it up for you,_ _ _Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer, and that is you Summer._ "_

* * *

 **I imagine the faceclaim for Cian is Jamie Campbell Bower as Jace from City of Bones. ;D  
**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
